Marriage Counseling
by always45coffees
Summary: "Need I ask how things are going between the two of you?"


**Disclaimer: **Fox and Ryan Murphy own. This is a nonprofit endeavor.

Dr. Pullen sat down with the, oddly, happy couple the next day. "Need I ask how things are going between the two of you?" He asked peering up at them through his black rim eyeglasses.

"Sooooo much better." Terri said, giving Will's hand a squeeze.

"That's great," Dr. Pullen said. "Have you given any thought to how you are going to be dealing with... things when Will, Emma Pillsbury, and the kids go off to Regional's?"

"Um," Terri said. "I haven't really talked to Will about this, yet, but I was hoping to go with him and the kids to-to Regional's."

"Will's eyes widened. "Terri...? Are you serious?"

"Yes." She grinned at him. Suddenly, Terri jumped out of her seat and into his arms. Dr. Pullen started to look at his watch. "Um, are you sure we need this session?" He didn't get an answer because Terri and Will were now kissing heavily in the chair across from him. "I, um... I'm still going to charge you for this session." He said as he stood up and left the room.

Once the door was closed. Terri went to work immediately at unbuttoning his pants. "Terri?" Will breathed out.

"Yeah?" She said, also out of breath.

"I've missed you so much," He said.

"I've missed you too, Will." Terri replied, grinning mischievously. She stood up and grabbed his hand leading him over to the couch in the corner of Dr. Pullen's office. "Lay down, you totally deserve this after all you did for me last night."

Will's eyes lit up. He lay down on the couch. "You seriously want to do this here?" he asked, wide eyed.

Terri nodded, winking seductively. "Serious as a heart attack, William. Don't move," she whispered. She moved to the door and locked it quickly, then looked back at Will.

Slowly bringing her hands to the hem of her blouse she slipped the flimsy material over her head and tossed it in the corner of the room. She moved over to Will, crawling on top of him. Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra and let the straps slip down her arms.

"Terri, um..." He swallowed.

"Yeah," She muttered against his neck.

"You're so hot..." He breathed.

"Why, thank you, so are you."

She slid her fingers up and down his taut chest before reaching up to unbutton his shirt. She pulled the shirt up and over his head. Flinging the shirt across the room. She leant down again continuing the assault on his neck, and then trailed her hands and lips down his body, not leaving any area untouched.

Making her way down his body she tugged his jeans down past his knees and then slid back up to place a wet, open mouth kiss just above his navel. She trailed her fingers up and down his furry chest before reaching down and easing his erection out of his boxer shorts. Stroking him lightly with her finger.

She pulled her skirt down her legs, and then slowly removed her underwear. She gently guided him to her entrance, her need evident form the heat he felt before he had the chance to lift his hips from the couch to enter her. His hands gripped her hips as he lowered her onto his length, watching as her head fell back and her lips parted - letting out the faintest of moans. He circled his hips as she ground herself onto him, repeatedly, her head falling forward, as she sank her teeth gently into his shoulder.

He picked up his pace, bucking his hips up, meeting her every thrust. Knowing how badly she wanted him, needed him, made his heart ache; he wanted her to know the feeling was mutual, that he had forgiven her. She whispered something that he didn't quite hear, nuzzling her neck with his nose he whispered for her to look at him. She lifted her head up from its resting place on his shoulder and stared straight in his eyes, her breath staggering as she informed him of her imminent release. Will brought his lips to meet hers as her walls clamped down on him, he gripped her hips tighter as he pushed harder into her. With one last thrust he spilled himself into her, a guttural moan leaving his lips as he did so. Terri let out a moan of her own, following shortly after.

They were both so caught up in the moment; neither of them heard the doorknob rattle and Dr. Pullen come in.

"Oh, dear God!" He yelped, shielding his eyes with the back of his arm. "I'll just come back," He muttered, shuddering then leaving the room.

Terri giggled as she lifted her head from his chest.

"Wow, that was... fun." He panted, moving her hair out of her face.

"Sure was," Terri agreed, laughing. "I sure think we scared Dr. Pullen though."

"Oh, sure we 'scared' him," Will said, with a chuckle. "He saw your breasts. He probably can't stop thinking about you now." He added with a grin and his fingers tracing the skin just below her left breast.

Terri slapped him lightly. "You're too cute," She kissed him once more.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Terri whispered back, tears filling her eyes. "I really never say that enough."

"You don't need to, Ter." Placing a lingering kiss against her forehead, he muttered, "I know."


End file.
